


时来孕转

by zdl19991222



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdl19991222/pseuds/zdl19991222





	时来孕转

“最近一次性生活是什么时候？”  
林煐岷像是忽然梗住了，带着口罩露在外面的皮肤也染上一丝酡红，他紧张地拽了拽衣角，支支吾吾地开口道，“一……个月前。”  
“嗯，去做一下HCG吧。”穿着白大褂的医生头也不抬地写着单子。  
林煐岷接过单子，起身出门的身影迟疑了一下，“医生，检查结果什么时候能出来？”  
“今天下午吧，你等几个小时，好了会叫你。”医生在电脑里输完信息后抬头看了门边站着的人，又说道，“你年纪不小了，之前一直用抑制剂度过发情期，而且也没有被标记过，别担心，怀孕的几率不是很大。”  
“是，谢谢医生。”林煐岷稍稍松了口气，对着医生鞠了个躬关上了门。  
林煐岷被护士喊着到了抽血的地方，消毒的酒精棉在手臂上轻轻擦了擦，温柔的护士小姐软声细语地安抚着，他才渐渐放松下来，针头猛地扎进皮肤，透明的针管里渐渐溢进鲜红的血液，强烈的对比画面冲击着他。  
等到护士小姐说好了，林煐岷抽回手臂，皮肤上还能感觉到那股隐隐的刺痛，坐回妇产门口过道的椅子上，沾着一点血的酒精棉被他丢进了旁边的垃圾桶，他还迟迟没有反应过来。  
不知道是怎么捱过了三个小时，林煐岷中途拿出手机查了网上的资料，没有拿到结果之前还是惴惴不安，那一晚上的露水情缘，怎么可能就不小心有了呢。  
医院刺激斥鼻的消毒水味萦绕在身边，林煐岷的脑袋塞进了密密麻麻的想法，就像是被麻痹了神经，而他又像个等待死刑的囚徒，等着生或者死的判决，神智一点一点飘远。

“哥，我合约快到期了。”  
金东贤接过林煐岷递过来的水，用袖子擦了擦滑到下颚的汗水，林煐岷看着他坐在自己身边，突兀的来了这么一句，心里恐慌的猜测被放大。  
“东贤……不准备续约吗？”林煐岷侧过头盯着因为剧烈运动还在放缓喘息的弟弟。  
金东贤拧开瓶盖，仰着脖子咕噜咕噜喝下几口水，喉中发出满足的叹息，“不了，我和家里人定了五年的约定，MXM没有达到我的预期。”  
被坐定真相的心一点点沉下来，林煐岷勉强弯着的嘴角下意识地微微抽了下，他不知道怎么开口回复金东贤，一直以来金东贤从未在他面前谈及疲惫，而林煐岷不知道原来这个可靠的弟弟身上也从不缺这么重的压力，无奈地捂住溢满苦涩的胸口。  
“什么时候？”  
“已经和公司商妥过了，大概……很快了，抱歉哥，没能遵守和你的约定。”金东贤垂着头，他能感觉到林煐岷在看自己，话在心里整理了一番才轻轻地说出口。  
林煐岷想装作无所谓地拍拍他的肩膀，可下手却有些失控地重重落下一掌，看着金东贤有些诧异地看过来，他才听见自己这么说道，“你很累，是该好好休息了。”  
原谅他说不出口挽留东贤的话，林煐岷自己都过得不好，又有什么资格央求别人陪他一起吃苦呢，还是金东贤这个在蜜糖里长大的孩子。  
“谢谢……哥。”金东贤又沉默下来，练习室的气氛开始凝固变僵。  
过了一阵，林煐岷才缓过来，伸手用力地勾住金东贤的脖子，胳膊肘下夹着的人微微挣扎了片刻，听见林煐岷提议道，“东贤也成年了，哥带你去喝酒，咱们散伙饭得好好吃！”  
金东贤怔了怔，林煐岷撒开的怀抱还留有余温，回过神他已经起了身，走到角落那边收拾起了包。  
这算是两个人出道以来第一次这么畅意地走在街头，和经纪人大哥打过晚归的招呼后，林煐岷这才领着金东贤去了出道前常去的排档，换了便服走在凌晨的街头，让他们有种久违的自由感。  
排档的姨母还记得林煐岷，两人刚坐下来姨母就过来擦了遍桌子，帐篷里比外面要暖和许多，林煐岷喊了姨母一声，点好菜之后，朝姨母晃晃两根手指。  
“两瓶烧酒。”  
姨母应了一声，先去拿了烧酒过来才又去忙活了起来。  
看着林煐岷有些熟练地开了酒盖，金东贤这才又多看了两眼，轻声道:“煐岷哥已经很喜欢喝酒吗？”  
“没有啊，出道之后就很少得空出来了，再说烧酒又喝不醉。”林煐岷先给金东贤倒了一杯，又给自己满上了，生怕东贤喝得太快，还不忘提醒道:“东贤你慢点喝。”  
酒过三巡，畅快地聊了好多心事，煮好腾着热气的炒年糕被摆在面前，透着袅袅的雾气，金东贤醉眼朦胧地望着林煐岷一口气喝完杯子里的烧酒，喉中发出咕噜咕噜的吞咽声。  
不知道是不是离别在即，金东贤忽然看红了双眼，沉默了些许仰头猛地灌下一大瓶烧酒，一股火烧的感觉从喉中吞下，划过酒肠在腹中熊熊燃烧，林煐岷忙跌跌撞撞地起身想要抢过金东贤手里的烧酒。  
“金东贤！”  
“煐岷哥……”金东贤下巴淌着酒滴，一双眼满是泪花，一股浓浓的悲伤从他眼中蔓延到林煐岷这边，林煐岷夺过他手里的酒瓶，就拉扯着他要起身。  
“不喝了，东贤我们不喝了。”林煐岷将他手臂架在自己肩上，早就结过帐姨母就和他们挥挥手告别，林煐岷搀扶着他，七扭八歪地走到路口打了一辆车。  
金东贤趴在他腿上，林煐岷低头晃了晃他的肩，轻声问道，“东贤，送你回家好不好，地址还记得吗？”  
晃了好几下没得反应，金东贤皱着眉满脸写着不舒服，于是林煐岷也没再打扰他，宿舍那边偶尔会有记者蹲着，金东贤喝成这样恐怕也回不去。  
“大叔，去附近的酒店吧。”林煐岷在司机大叔多次催促下，才报了个地址。  
林煐岷扶着醉倒的金东贤，艰难地在前台开完房，过了电梯刷开房卡后，在身体摩擦触碰的过程中，手里的包被撞掉在地上，门被挤着关上了。

不知道是谁先起了色胆，酒气在两个人口中横冲直撞，林煐岷的背被撞在门上，唇瓣被狠狠的碾磨着，交缠的气息越发粗重，林煐岷的下唇被吻破了皮，一双眼前起了雾，他有些失神地望着金东贤放大的脸。  
烧酒的后劲这才开始冒上头顶，林煐岷被亲得脑子发胀，他心里知道他应该推开金东贤，然后把这个弟弟在房间里安顿好，自己功成身退，可当他看着金东贤脸上的泪痕，刚刚离别悲伤又委屈到情绪又涌了上来，他的手蹭着回抱住金东贤的腰。  
只是一个含蓄的回应，金东贤的反应更加强烈，他扣着林煐岷的后脑，手背抵在墙上，唇齿间温热的气息混含了醉人的酒意，软舌颤抖着抵死交缠着，alpha的气息温柔又强硬地渡到他口中，林煐岷猛地腿一软，无力地靠在强上。  
omega天生的恐惧与失控瞬间如同潮水涌了上来，林煐岷撑着一股劲才不至于让自己当场跪了下来，像是正在被风雨摧毁的嫩苗，他反抗着，在这个吻里，想要翻身掌控着这场局势。  
赤裸裸的情欲瞬间袒露在眼前，只是金东贤的几个吻，林煐岷就觉得自己的身后快意地湿漉了起来，从下身传来的快感一次一次冲到头顶，他满面潮红，就连胸前扯开的春光也带着嫣红，气息越来越急促。  
脚步越来越虚浮，两人跌跌撞撞地一路吻到床边，被脱下的衣服凌乱地落了一地，周身的空气越发炙热凝固，再到床上的时候，林煐岷已经跨腿坐在了金东贤的跨间，他低着头一下下亲吻着那双唇，金东贤轻哼着手顺着他弯下的背部弧线一路摸到后穴。  
“唔……”  
湿答答又松软的穴口轻易地吞进了两根手指，林煐岷忍不住哆嗦了一下，金东贤坚挺粗壮的性器紧紧贴在他大腿内侧，过高的体外温度让林煐岷的五感持续被放大，发情的omega根本不需要过多的前戏。  
林煐岷低头看了眼意乱情迷的金东贤，反观自己也好不到哪里去，什么时候变得这么急色，他抬了抬腰，一手握住金东贤炙热的性器，摸索了一会，圆硕的龟头抵在穴口，无意地擦过一下，敏感得便让林煐岷腰一软差点坐了下去。  
一手撑在金东贤的胸前，林煐岷动了动腰，松软的穴口渐渐吞进一些，瞬时湿热紧致的内壁将敏感的龟头紧紧嘬住，金东贤闭着眼拂下的睫毛微微颤抖，喉中忍不住发出一声舒适的叹息，随着身体的向下移动，林煐岷才不得不咬住下唇，避免再发出令自己面红耳赤的呻吟。  
“唔……有点……涨……”  
柱身被吞进了一半，粘腻的淫水还顺着肉柱往下淌，很快沾湿了林煐岷的手，他咬咬牙猛地坐了下去，穴道被捣开的不适感只存在了几秒，很快一种灭顶的快感又涌了上来，腰间一片皮肤细细滋生出异样的酥麻，就像是密集的蚂蚁爬在皮肤上轻轻咬噬着。  
性器抵得穴道满满当当，林煐岷低头看了眼交合的地方，还是有种是幻觉的感受，那么大的事物怎么塞得进去呢？可事实却是，omega的肠道天生就适用于此，他上身趴在金东贤身上短促地抽着气，伸手绕到身后摸了摸性器还余在外面的根部，无意间滑过鼓鼓的囊袋，金东贤的呼吸粗重了几分。  
“啊！”  
下一秒掌控地位得到翻转，alpha的本能使已经不知所云的金东贤握住了林煐岷的臀部，下腰用力地往上顶进着，恨不得将囊袋也塞进去，林煐岷被顶得浑身发软，只得趴在金东贤身上，将脸埋在他胸前，下身激烈的撞击撞碎了一直压抑的低吟，囊袋反复地拍打在臀肉上，细嫩白净的皮肤被撞到发红打着颤。  
“太……深啊……不！不要！”  
圆硕的龟头发了狠的撞着顶端，林煐岷张大口深喘了几口气，内壁被反复撞得发酸发涨，脑袋放空了几秒后，林煐岷才忽然意识到被撞到发酸的腔道，被撬开松软的道口是omega的生殖腔，一股紧迫的戒备油然而生，林煐岷指尖用力地捏住金东贤的身上的肉，脑袋里的一根弦绷得紧紧的。  
更加紧窒的腔道才被挤进一些，林煐岷就疼到脸色发了白，他伸手下意识地推着金东贤，即将要被标记的恐惧感让他忽然清明了起来，身下alpha本能的标记行为更是戳到林煐岷的痛楚，房里一直氤氲的情欲渐渐散开。  
“东贤，东贤，不要进去了！”林煐岷回过神手搭在金东贤脸上，轻轻拍了拍，下身扭动了两下试图挣脱alpha禁锢的怀抱，可金东贤哪儿还听得到林煐岷的话，只有着本能想要攻占那块地方，他微眯着眼睛，眼前虚渺的花影窜动着。  
林煐岷只好捧着他的脸，凑上去轻轻安抚着，声线带着丝颤抖，“东贤，不能进去了，听话。”  
脑中想过万千后续该怎么处理，林煐岷心绪有些紊乱，好在一些带着安抚的亲吻的确是起了作用，金东贤也处在信息素暴乱的状态，林煐岷试图收起自己被激发的信息素，直到怀抱真的渐渐松了下来，体内的性器也因为林煐岷激动的紧缩，而射了出来。  
林煐岷看着陷入睡眠的金东贤，白净的下巴还有自己啃咬的发红痕迹，他忍不住红了脸，轻手轻脚地下了床，忍着后穴流动往下的液体低身翻找着自己的衣服，随手套了起来，准备出门的时候，林煐岷转身看了看金东贤。  
拉开了窗帘的落地窗，外面的天像是蒙了块黑色的纱布，暗得透不过气，仅有外面街道两边的路灯光，温暖着冰冷的夜，床头一盏微凉的灯支撑着，林煐岷站在床边，微微低下身凑近，轻柔的吻落在金东贤嘴角，昏暗的剪影投在墙上。

等到林煐岷匆匆赶到家洗了个澡之后，外面的天色已经亮了起来，从出了酒店到现在，他的脑子全程都有点懵，现在才躺在床上开始慢慢捋思绪，身体微微发酸不适的感觉告诉他，这不是一场梦。  
可困意就在这时候慢慢爬了上来，刚刚路过药店买的避孕药，拆过封被放在桌上，林煐岷还没想起来就已经盖着被子，渐渐陷入睡眠。  
“哥，你昨天把我送回来的吗？”金东贤的声线沙哑着，似乎有些疲惫。  
林煐岷有些紧张地抓着手机，左右回避不敢回应，“怎么了？”  
手机那头传来几声窸窸窣窣的声音，金东贤喘了一长口气，有些尴尬地说道，“我昨天……好像睡了一个Omega，但是醒过来人不见了。”  
“我……我不太清楚，我把你送回房间就打车回宿舍了。”林煐岷压低了声音，吞下一口苦涩。  
金东贤那边声音歇了一会，又问道：“哥你没事吧？昨天麻烦你了。”  
林煐岷摸了摸自己有些发烫的额头，刚刚自己量过的体温计还拿在手里，但这时候却不适合他开口，他笑了笑心底有些空落落的，开口道，“没事，就是有点困，昨天也不应该带你玩到这么晚。”  
林煐岷记不起来自己有没有吃掉那颗避孕药，从网上的资料来说事后一周左右就可以去医院检查出来，这段时间里不知道是不是心理问题，他的胃口变大身体有时候也很无力，期间金东贤也有给他发过信息，约着出来聚会，都被林煐岷委婉的拒绝了，原谅他实在没有办法去面对金东贤。  
也原谅他把那场梦仔细地保存在心里最隐秘的地方。

林煐岷拿着检测单从门诊走了出来，单子被折了起来紧紧地攒在手里，医生的诊断如同一锤将他打死，走道里开着暖气，可他还是觉得冷，驼色的大衣紧紧包着自己的身体。  
“煐岷哥？”  
一声猜测的声音在身后响起。  
林煐岷回过神猛地转身，一个月没见到的人有些惊讶地看着他，确定是这个人之后才快步走了过来，很快站定在他面前，林煐岷有些心虚地对他笑了笑。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
金东贤穿着一身正装，与平时的模样大不相同，一个月的磨练让他真的有了些务商人的成熟，他有些担心地看着林煐岷，回道：“我陪家人过来例行体检，不过哥是哪里不舒服，怎么会来……医院？”  
话说到最后，金东贤侧头看了看林煐岷身后标着的妇产科，也不知道该这么说出口，林煐岷也反应过来，医生的嘱咐和金东贤的身影一时间都涌了上来，他紧张地捏着大衣上的牛角扣，指尖因为用力而微微发白。  
“我……”林煐岷张了张口，声音却被打断。  
“林煐岷患者？”  
金东贤身后跑来一个小护士，贫着记忆找到了林煐岷，好在这个人只是停留在了门诊门口，她挂上医护人员的微笑，提示道，“您下次产检的时间是在11月25日，记得去前台登记一下。”  
林煐岷愣了愣，一股无力感让他瞬间感到深深的疲惫，不敢斜过眼去看金东贤的反应，林煐岷无地从容，只是点点头回应了小护士的话。  
“哥？”  
金东贤一把拽住林煐岷的手，唇齿有些颤抖，轻易地看破了林煐岷的故作无畏，心底的担心大过了震惊。  
“产检是怎么回事？”

【TBC】


End file.
